Times of Change 32
by calladragon
Summary: I marked ToC 3 "complete" by accident. This is Part II of that Chapter- Basically 3.2. There will be a separate ToC 4 thanks to last night's episode.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I marked this complete by mistake so I posted Part II as a New Story so those of you reading the ToC Universe would know this chapter was there. Now it's complete. There will be a ToC 4 coming soon. ~Calla

#

Arguing in their typical bantering fashion as they walked across the parking lot, Lisbon shook her head in amused exasperation as Jane placed a steadying hand on her hip. She'd been so caught up in trying to make him see the error of his ways she'd missed that uneven space in the pavement she knew was there. The one she'd clearly forgotten or she wouldn't have stumbled necessitating the unexpected action in the first place. Noting Jane had yet to remove his hand from her hip, she didn't say anything. Why bother? Jane was Jane. She could talk until she was blue in the face and it wouldn't change anything.

"I'm not going to say another word about you stealing that recipe." Lisbon said as she stepped inside the foyer and put her keys away. "Not one."

"It wouldn't do you any good." Jane agreed unrepentantly as he closed and locked the door behind them. "Besides, I didn't steal anything. It was given to me."

"Right." Lisbon fixed him with a knowing glare.

"I'm telling you, I didn't steal that recipe, Lisbon." Jane continued. "Stella wanted to do something nice to repay me for helping her out."

"Right." Lisbon snarked rolling her eyes. "And you didn't do anything to encourage her."

"I didn't." Jane said. "I give you my word I didn't have to. You have no idea what a stuffed shirt Geoff can be which isn't easy on his baby sister. Girls will be girls, you know that, and Stella's a high spirited girl." Jane resisted the urge to say, "Was she ever." choosing to silently acknowledge the girl was a handful in his mind instead. "She doesn't always think about the consequences of her actions first. She certainly didn't that night. Unfortunately, the hardcore Sacramento bar scene isn't exactly her local Scottish Pub. Enough said. Since I'm sure you're getting my drift, I won't bore you with the sordid details. Suffice it to say I had to do some serious finagling and grease several palms with a substantial amount of money to make her transgressions go away."

"Do not tell me you bribed members of the SACPD." Lisbon said threateningly. "That will _not _make me happy in any way."

"Fine, I won't tell you." Jane responded exactly as she wished giving Lisbon her right to deniable culpability as he often did. "Anyways, when I went in tonight to give Stella a hug, she stuck a piece of paper in my pocket and shoved a bag of homemade crackers in my hand. I assure you I didn't know it was the recipe." He defended himself not admitting he'd thought it a love note instead which wouldn't be unexpected. Stella was boy crazy and she liked older men. Not to mention she'd looked at him like he was the juicy mouse to her lascivious cat when he'd dropped an innocent kiss on her forehead. Trouble was clearly brewing on that front he'd have to deal with before too long. "Not until later when I took a look at it when I put that bag she'd given me in the car. For all I knew, it could have been a note asking me out to dinner. Stella's precocious that way and she clearly liked what she saw this evening. If I were a different sort of man, well, my thoughts might not be so paternal. She's certainly become a pretty thing."

"Oh, yeah?" Lisbon cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh, yeah." Jane continued dismissing her disapproving look. "It wouldn't have surprised me although I wouldn't have accepted her offer. I'm not a cradle robber. If that isn't enough, Stella played with my daughter. I could never see her as anything more than the child she is. You couldn't possibly think any differently."

"That's good to know." Lisbon said. "And, no, I don't."

"Good." Jane found it slightly amusing he'd felt it necessary to set the record straight in the first place. "Besides, even if that weren't true, I'm already in open pursuit of the only woman I'm interested in."

Shaking his head at Lisbon's dismissing snort, Jane wasn't all that surprised the next words out of her mouth had nothing to do with either Stella or his later remarks.

"I can't believe you insisted on stopping by that bakery on the way home." Lisbon said as she set the bag in her hands on the counter top. "One of us could have done that in the morning."

Or not…She did have the makings for eggs and toast in her refrigerator…However, that wasn't pastries and buttery croissants so maybe she liked Jane's plan better.

"I didn't want to go out first thing in the morning since I have to go to the Fish Market later in the day anyway." Jane said making perfect sense. "Besides, it's not just a bakery. It's where I get that coffee blend you like so well."

"The one you give me for Christmas every year?" Lisbon could already feel her mouth watering at the thought as she peeked in the bag. "That's the best coffee ever."

And it cost a pretty penny she wasn't willing to pay. At $50 bucks a pop for a hair over a pound of whole coffee beans, that delicious caramel and berry lusciousness was an indulgence she'd do without if left to her own devices. Fortunately, she wasn't. Jane saw to that and he was an idiot for it. However, she did appreciate the thought. She really did. His generous idiocy was one of the things she loved about him…Crap… She _liked_ about him.

"That's the one." Jane couldn't resist chuckling at her rapturous expression upon seeing the familiar sealed bag inside along with another she wasn't familiar with. "Now you know my best kept secret. I'll have to come up another gift you can't buy for yourself. That isn't special anymore."

"Sure it will." Lisbon said as she began removing the pastries and coffee from the bag. "It'll still be from you."

"I suspect you'll be getting something much nicer than a rare coffee blend this Christmas anyway." She would if he had his way. "Why don't you put your things away and join me on the patio? The night's still early. We can share that nightcap you were talking about."

"Works for me." Lisbon said as she removed the second bag of coffee beans from the bag. "What's this?"

"About $100 a pound." Jane ignored her raised eyebrow. "Consider it a courting gift."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Lisbon clearly wasn't talking about his extravagant waste of money on coffee beans. She was probably perfectly fine with that. It was the rest of his statement she was having a problem with. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say what I didn't hear and go put my things away. I'll be back down in a few minutes."

Turning on her heel, Lisbon headed for the stairs, jacket and purse in hand. She had an appointment with the ladies' room; but, that was none of Jane's business.

Watching her ascent, Jane turned back into the kitchen as she turned the corner. Opening a door, he rooted around in the corner until he found the crystal brandy snifter he was searching for. It was the best he could do on short notice. He hadn't even considered Lisbon's limited supply of bar glassware. The supply consisting mainly of a couple of shot glasses, a couple of snifters which, while traditional, were lousy for serving Brandy, and a couple of champagne flutes she rarely used when making his purchase. Oh, and those inexpensive glasses she used to serve beer when the team dropped by for closed case pizza as they'd done once or twice in the last couple of years.

He really should have as his present choices were abysmal to say the least.

If he'd been thinking clearly, he'd have supplied her with a couple of those tulip shaped cognac glasses he'd seen recently. Those nice, expensive ones he'd found both beautiful to look at and ideal for sipping expensive libations. The ones providing a far more pleasant drinking experience than the more familiar snifter he was glaring at. He wasn't, and he hadn't, so he'd make do with what was at hand.

Opening a second door, Jane removed the bottle he'd brought earlier from the cabinet where Lisbon had stowed it. Staring at it, he shook his head in wonderment. She been completely wrong in calling it Cognac and he hadn't corrected her. They had more important matters to deal with at the time. Truthfully, she'd probably noticed the difference and hadn't cared. She was a cop not a brandy connoisseur.

She'd probably thought something along the lines of Cognac…Armagnac…Big deal…They were both brandies, right?

Not exactly true. He knew the difference if Lisbon didn't and he hadn't brought her a bottle of Cognac as he usually did for a reason. He'd brought her a bottle of the XO Armagnac he thought she'd like better instead. Then again, he wasn't positive she'd bothered reading the label as they'd been in a bit of a hurry. She'd been more interested in proving she'd recognized the shape of the bottle than anything else. He'd known that and let it go. They'd needed to hit the road ten minutes ago by then.

He would, however, take that opportunity to correct her in a few minutes when she noticed the difference in taste.

Opening the bottle, he poured a generous serving of the deep caramel colored liquid in the snifter and held it up to the light. Taking a whiff of the heady aroma, Jane decided while Bourbon might be his poison of choice, he certainly appreciated a fine brandy as much as the next man with a discriminating palate. Hearing Lisbon shuffling down the stairs, he wasn't all that surprised when she wandered into the kitchen a few minutes later although he was somewhat surprised she hadn't changed as he expected her to.

He was glad she hadn't. He'd meant what he said when he'd told her she looked loved and that purple brought out the green of her eyes. She also looked softer and more feminine than she usually did. Not that he had a problem with any of Lisbon's personas. They were all part of what made her uniquely Lisbon.

"I put your pillows and blankets on the couch." She said quietly as she walked up beside him.

"I could have used the ones in the hall closet like I usually do." Jane said as he offered her the glass. "You didn't need to go to any extra effort for me."

"It's a little cooler tonight so I got you a new blanket." Lisbon accepted the snifter. "It's slightly thicker so it'll keep you warm. It isn't cool enough to turn on the heater yet; but, you'll need the extra warmth before the night is over."

"I could always crawl into bed with you if I get too cold." Jane teased lightly as he took that second snifter from the cabinet and poured another generous measure of Armagnac.

"Right." Lisbon snarked as she took a sip from her glass.

"Oh, come now, My Dear, what's a little shared body heat between friends?" Jane asked.

"Something that's never going to happen." Lisbon took another small sip savoring the flavor of the liquid on her tongue.

"Certainly not tonight." Jane agreed. "But, I wouldn't say never."

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon stared at her glass. "This isn't Cognac."

"No, it isn't." Jane agreed. "It's Armagnac instead."

"They taste different." Lisbon said. "I like this better."

"I thought you might." Jane agreed.

"Let's head for the patio." Lisbon led the way towards the sliding glass doors. "I don't think either of us needs our jackets. It isn't that cool outside yet."

"It isn't on your patio." Jane agreed. "If we decide it is, I can always run back inside for our jackets. "

"Yes, you can, and I'll gladly let you." Lisbon agreed stepping into the darkness.

Following Lisbon, Jane closed the door behind them as he watched her hop up on the banister and face him. He wasn't overly concerned by her somewhat precarious perch as she wouldn't be hurt even if she tumbled over the edge the few feet between her and the ground. There were definite perks to living on the first floor although he'd like it better if she lived on the second as it was slightly more difficult to gain access to apartments on a higher level.

Then again, Lisbon had lived in this complex for years. It appeared to be perfectly safe. It would be foolish to start worrying now just because he'd finally admitted his feelings were far from as platonic as he'd maintained for years. Lisbon wouldn't appreciate his concern at all. She'd find it more out of line than anything. Maybe he'd say something later when she'd had grown more comfortable with their changing relationship.

"What did you and Geoffrey talk about while I was visiting with Stella?" Jane asked out of the blue.

"What do you think?" Lisbon set her glass on the table beside Jane's.

"That he was making one last gentlemanly play to take you away from me." Jane said quietly.

"Yeah, he was." Lisbon saw no reason to lie. "Although it would be pretty hard to actually take me away from you since I don't belong to you or anyone else."

"Maybe you don't." Jane said quietly. "But, that's doesn't mean I'd let you go without a fight…even to Geoffrey."

"He's not going to try." Lisbon admitted. "He said as much. We've got too much history."

"Maybe; but, that didn't stop him from telling you not to lose his number in case this doesn't work out." Jane finished the rest of the story. "In case you're wondering, he meant it, too. Geoffrey is a very stable man and his word is his bond. While he doesn't suffer for female companionship, he's never offered any of them what he's offering you. I don't think I've seen him show genuine interest in a woman as more than arm dressing since he was engaged all those years ago. "

"There's no _this _to work out." Lisbon quickly set him straight ignoring the rest of his statement. She really didn't want to think about what Geoffrey was offering her. She might suddenly realize how insane she was being in turning him down if she did. Jane definitely wasn't the better offer. "I hope you realize that."

One "date" did not a "this" make. She didn't want Jane thinking any differently. She certainly realized it although she'd admit that line was getting more blurred in her mind with every platonic "_dinner_" she accepted. The longer they played this game, the more dangerous it was becoming to her peace of mind. If she was smart, she'd pull the plug now.

Before some part of her decided it was too late.

"There's definitely a "this" to work out as much as you're trying to deny it." Jane said quietly moving into Lisbon's personal space. "And belonging to someone doesn't mean they own you. Not when it's good. It means the belonging works both ways. Your _partner _chooses to belong to you as thoroughly as you choose to belong to him."

"We're not having this conversation, Jane." Lisbon said softly. "Not now."

"Why not?" He asked. "This seems as good a time as any."

"Because your timing is off." Lisbon stated firmly. "_He's_ still out there and he's started killing again."

"Maybe he hasn't." Jane said. "Maybe we're wrong about Ro. I'm not one hundred percent sure that wasn't a tool. The fact she clearly let him in has been nagging at me. Rochelle was way too cautious to let someone into her personal domain she hadn't known a long time and didn't know very well. Somehow, I don't think Red John qualifies on either count. I also think her killer was someone who was advising her on her book."

"Come on, Jane." Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Don't start messing with my head. You said it was Red John. I wrote that in the report."

"I said it looked like his handiwork; but, I wasn't positive beyond a shadow of a doubt." Jane reminded her. "It doesn't really matter anyway does it? He's made a promise he's going to fulfill either way. If he hasn't already started killing again, he will soon and I suspect none of us will have any doubts when he does. Red John will make it undeniably clear he's back in the game."

"Besides, we both know he's going to keep killing until we finally stop him." Jane reminded her. "Maybe it's time to stop letting him dictate our lives."

"I don't think either of us can do that." Lisbon said. "He's been doing it for a long time. We can't suddenly start ignoring him in favor of selfish desires."

"Sure we can." Jane said calmly. "We've given him our undivided attention for a lot of years."

"It's unprofessional." Lisbon reminded him. "We're not Rigsby and Van Pelt. I'm the SAC of the Serious Crimes Unit. It's different for me. While they can get transferred or terminated, I'm held to an even higher standard."

"Yes, it is different." Jane agreed ignoring the whole unprofessional part. "I'm your consultant, not one of your agent's beneath you. We're partners. You've stated as much yourself."

"That only makes it worse." Lisbon reminded him.

"In what way? We're not against the rules." Jane questioned. "Besides, it might never get any further than this." She probably wouldn't let it. "Lisbon, be serious. We haven't even kissed. I'm hardly going to attempt sweeping you off to bed."

"We shouldn't kiss so don't even try it." Lisbon firmly stated. "You gave your word you'd behave."

"And I will." Jane confirmed. "I haven't kissed you have I although you must know I'd like to?"

"Shush, Jane." Lisbon reached for her glass and took a calming sip of Armagnac.

"I'm not going to 'shush', Lisbon." Jane removed her glass from her hand. "That's your answer for everything. Demanding I 'shush' and ignoring the things you don't wish to deal with. I'm fed up with all the running away."

"What can I say?" Lisbon took her glass back. "It's an approach that worked very well up to now."

"Well, it isn't going to this time." Jane took her glass and poured it into his ignoring the mildly flustered widening of her eyes as he set her empty glass aside.

"What did you do that for?" Lisbon asked not liking his gesture at all.

"We're partners, right?" Jane said. "We might as well make it real."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lisbon asked watching him take a sip from the glass before pressing it back in her hand.

"You figure it out." Jane said softly before turning on his heel to walk back inside.

He was being a bit of jerk in suddenly forcing the issue; but, a lot of things had happened in the last couple of years that were still messing with his head. It was time they messed with Lisbon's as well. Things like the fact she'd almost gotten killed several times and he couldn't imagine life without her. He suspected she'd feel the same, that she couldn't imagine life without him, if she'd only accept that reality.

Thinking back, he couldn't believe what they'd been through and it hadn't been all Red John related.

There had been that whole bomb scare where he thought he'd lost her. Then there was Vegas when he'd known he had and, mercifully hadn't. Then, Heaven forbid, they'd tangled with Thomas Volker. He didn't like thinking how close Lisbon had come to getting seriously hurt or worse messing with that psycho. He also didn't want to remember how relieved he'd been when she'd finally come to him for help and when it was finally over.

He'd had his own come to Jesus meetings during that time as well.

He'd nearly lost Lisbon to the whole Lorelei folly. She'd had no reason to stay; but, she had. She'd fought her way through that betrayal to remain by his side though it hadn't been easy. Then, somewhere along the way, he'd poisoned himself and visited with a much too grown Charlotte Anne which had opened a whole new can of worms he'd not wanted to deal with. A part of him had started remembering what he'd once had and what he'd lost and what it had felt like to truly _live _against his wishes. As much he'd tried to bury it all in the bloodlust, that hadn't happened. The reality he wanted everything he'd once and he wanted it with Lisbon had started permeating his consciousness no matter how valiantly he fought against such thoughts.

Jane admitted he'd started noticing the tiny fissures fracturing his resolve soon after that epiphany. As much as he'd tried to stop his actions, he'd found himself reaching out to Lisbon in non-platonic ways instead. As much as she'd tried to call it anything but what it was, she'd reached back in the same way.

Now, the woman had some serious thinking to do and he was leaving her to it.

There was nothing more he could do at the moment. He couldn't take the next step without her consent no matter how grudgingly it was given. It just wouldn't work. He knew it and she knew.

There was nothing for it but walking away as he'd already done.

Lisbon would reach her decision on her own.


	2. AN

This is plain and simple a rant.

I apologize ahead of time; but, I know if people write a certain kind of review to me – they're doing it to people who haven't been playing this game very long and it's destructive to budding writers which I am not.

To people who write reviews, please be careful with what you write and how you word it. I've seen numerous promising writers just starting out quit because of poorly worded reviews that cut them more than they can handle. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I'm not one of them. It's not right for you to steal someone's joy and that's what writing is for most of us…our joy.

I've said this several times – my fanfics are not my serious works and they are neither indicative of my true writing style or my talent. These stories are rough drafts. They're R & R and me having fun. End of story. They're not meant to be award winning anything. They're not even consciously meant to be good – just me playing.

If you happen to like them, I'm truly honored more than you will ever know. I mean that.

To my reviewers, you're all appreciated greatly. To my followers, etc., you're appreciated just as much.

To the people who enjoy my stories, thank you.

To the people who find errors I make and let me know, thank you. Things do slip through the cracks no matter how hard I try not to make them. To the legitimate critiques that are pleasantly worded and are more than a criticism of what you don't like about my story/writing style/portrayals/word choices, etc., your input is appreciated because you make me a better writer.

To my more "Critical" reviewers who like to tell me what they don't like about my writing style in explicit detail and in a way that borders more on a flame than a legitimate critique – and think adding "I hope this critique is beneficial' cuts it - don't bother. While I will post your review as I don't selectively cut reviews, they're a waste of my time. I'm going to keep on writing my stories my way regardless of how you feel.

Most of the time I'm a late forty-something, old school Southerner who errs on the side of extreme politeness as I was taught; but, that being said, I'm tired of doing that as you can see. So:

If my inane details bother you ~ don't read my stories.

If my use of certain phrases or words irk you ~ don't read my stories.

If you don't like my portrayals of Lisbon and Jane ~ don't read my stories.

If you want more dialogue than backstory ~ don't read my stories.

If almost everything about my stories bothers you ~ don't read them.

You've been politely disinvited to.

Trust me, if I feel any of the above about a story I'm reading I simply stop reading it. I don't feel the need to inform the writer of what I don't like about the story or about their style. I respect their right to write their story any way they please. It's theirs! The last thing I want to do is discourage anyone from doing what they love! In fact, I've been known to encourage lousy writers who are good story tellers because they're new to all of this and it's something you can learn.

In closing, I don't expect everyone to like my stories. Not remotely possible. They're mine. I write them to please myself although I enjoy sharing them with you.

I won't lie. I love it when you happen to enjoy my offerings. If you don't that doesn't negatively impact my life and the world goes on. It doesn't even destroy me if you let me know how much you don't like my story (ies).

It does, however, aggravate me as you can see.

Mostly because, if you do this to me, you're inadvertently doing it to newbies and you're discouraging budding writers who've finally gotten the courage to try writing for themselves. I don't want to see that happen to anyone. I can't describe how I feel about writing – spinning stories. Perhaps I can sum it up by saying putting words on paper makes my life worth living.

I don't mean to offend anyone with anything I've said.

I simply feel the need to finally say some things I've wanted to say for a while. In the past, I've come across as needing encouragement when the truth is I've wanted to say exactly what I just said. I was hesitant because I don't want to offend any of the rest of you who mean so much to me and I hope I haven't.

Thanks to all of you for being out there.

I sincerely love you guys.

Calla


End file.
